


Dance with me

by EndlessFangirl



Series: KohaLuna week 2021 [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 4, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, KohaLuna week, Luna's parents stressing her and Kohaku, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Senkuu how did you make it look so easy?” Kohaku groaned to her stepbrother.“Ha?” Senkuu sounded.“You know, making this whole wedding planning so easy,” Kohaku explained.
Relationships: Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE)
Series: KohaLuna week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Senkuu being a good stepbrother  
> (This is vaguely on the theme I think)

“Senkuu how did you make it look so easy?” Kohaku groaned to her stepbrother.

“Ha?” Senkuu sounded.

“You know, making this whole wedding planning so easy,” Kohaku explained.

“Well because of Gen being famous and all that, we had a smaller sized wedding,” Senkuu put.

“Oh, that sounds great right about now,” Kohaku took a sip of her coffee.

“I don’t see why you don’t just have a smaller wedding if you and Luna are so stressed,” Senkuu raised an eyebrow.

“I and Luna were talking about it but Luna’s parents are insisting we have a big wedding. I swear Luna’s mother has been taking her everywhere for planning for the wedding,” Kohaku sighed.

“And your guest list?” 

“A bunch of Luna’s father’s  colleagues . Even Luna doesn’t know half of them,”

“Why are you letting them do that?” Senkuu asked.

“Please every time I or Luna tries to bring it up that they either don’t understand or they pill the “Oh no I promise it’ll be perfect. We’ll make sure everything goes right for you two,” and guilt trips us so we feel bad,” Kohaku rested her chin in the palm on her hand.

“And you both don’t want to talk back?”

“We even tried to get mom to help us but she also saw how genuinely excited Luna’s parents were and couldn’t bring herself to…,”

“You’re all so illogical it hurts,”

“Oh ya, what would you do mister smartass?” Kohaku scoffed.

“Just tell them what you want and if they try anything just have Luna fake cry,” Senkuu smirked.

“You’re truly evil aren’t you…?” 

“Do you want to have a bunch of rich old men with their plus-ones at your wedding or not?” Senkuu asked rather bluntly.

“Nhh… Fine… You’re right,” Kohaku rolled her eyes. “I feel dirty just saying that,”

  
  


“What are we going to do…?” Luna complained. “My parents have everything planned out. All they need to do now is send out invites. Mom has been on my back about who to I want to invite,”

Kohaku and Luna were in their apartment drinking some tea, trying to relax a bit. They both sat on the couch together with the TV as background noise. Luna was leaning against Kohaku’s side.

“I think it’s better if we just moved the wedding at this point,” Luna groaned.

“Hey hey, just breathe ok,” Kohaku said.

“I know I know just...I want to marry you. I do, but this feels like too much,” Luna mumbled.

“Hey shh shh,” Kohaku pulled Luna closer to comfort her. “Let’s think about it in the morning ok?”

“Am I being overdramatic?” Luna mumbled.

“Not at all, I’m just as stressed,” Kohaku comforted her. “But stressing about it won’t help us right now,”

Luna didn’t say anything, but Luna put her hand on Kohaku’s leg.

Kohaku shut off the Tv and sat there with Luna leaning against her. Kohaku knew her fiance better than what she was showing. It was still clearly on her mind, and when Luna was left alone with her thoughts, even if Kohaku was there with her, she would spiral.

“Hey babe,” Kohaku shook Luna’s shoulder.

“Huh..?”

“Get up. I have an idea,”

“Hm what?”

“Come on it’ll be fun,”

“What are you planning, Kohaku?”

“Don’t worry about it just follow my lead,”   
Kohaku put one hand on Luna’s hips and took Luna’s hand in her’s. Luna giggled and placed her other hand on Kohaku’s hips

“Alexa, play my slow dance playlist,”

_ “Playing slow dance playlist” _

Haley Reinhart’s cover of “I can’t help falling in love with you” played.

_ Wise men say _

_ Only fools rush in _

“But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?” Kohaku sang along with the song.

“If I can't help falling in love with you?” Luna finished off the lyric.

It was Luna’s favorite song. The slow beat and the high notes in the song  soothed  Luna’s worries. Luna even had made a playlist for her and Kohaku and this was the first song she thought out. It was “Their song,”. Luna danced away the night with Kohaku. Each time another song ended They said it’d be the last song but no. With each new song, it is better than the last song that came on. Even when Luna’s legs gave out Kohaku picked her up in her arms and danced with her. Luna had her arms around Kohaku’s neck as Kohaku held her. When Luna fell asleep in Kohaku’s arm, Kohaku turned off the music. 

“Geez 2:30 already huh?” Kohaku whispered to herself.

She meant to sound more annoyed but was too tired to force out the attitude. Kohaku gently placed Luna down in their bed and let Luna rest.

“Good night Luna,” Kohaku pushed back Luna’s hair and kissed her ear before laying down in bed next to Luna.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Luna's parents are basically the less pushy version of Emily and Richard Gilmore. Rich snobs who want the best for their daughter, even if it's a bit overboard.   
> _______________________________________________  
> Next fanfic: 2/12  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
